


Horrible Company

by TheSushiMonster



Series: you and i [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: Bonnie always found her best friend's brother annoying, but he's not horrible company. (Best friend's sibling AU).





	

The first thing she hears when she enters the Salvatore house through the kitchen door is Enzo. “Bonnie, would you be so kind as to hand me an apple?”

She freezes for one moment, slightly thrown off that he knows it’s her. But then again, who else would use the backdoor? “Get it yourself.”

“C’mon,” he pleads, voice easily carrying from the living room to the kitchen. “Shouldn’t you be encouraging my healthy eating habits?”

She rolls her eyes. Her best friend’s brother is very annoying, but Bonnie is not one to discourage positive behavior. She picks up an apple from the counter and walks over to the doorway.

Bonnie throws the apple in his face. 

He catches it easily, grinning smugly and she has the strong desire to hit him. “Thank you, love,” says Enzo, before taking a big bite. His feet are on the table and he’s flipping through some book or another. Bonnie never asks what he’s reading - mainly because he’s always reading.

“Where’s Damon?” she asks, arms crossed, leaning on the wall. 

“Out.” Enzo flips a page in his book. “Looked dress up, like a date.” He pauses then looks up at her, slight frown on his mouth, and she forces herself to remain impassive. “You didn’t know?”

She ignores the swirls of color dancing and biting in her stomach. “Must have forgotten to mention it.” He’s still watching her and she doesn’t like it. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like - “ Bonnie frowns and shakes her head. “You know what, never mind. Enjoy your night.” She steps back and turns around, ready to head back to her lonely apartment. She has popcorn and Netflix, she’ll survive.

“You don’t have to leave.” Enzo still has the book open in his lap, but his eyes are fixed on her. “I’m not horrible company.”

Bonnie hesitates. She’s never hung out with Enzo, not like this, and besides - what does he do other than read and play with his stupid guitar anyway? “Thanks for the offer,” she says, fingers tapping in rhythm along the doorway, “but I don’t want to get in between you and your book.”

Enzo rolls his eyes. “We can a watch movie, or something.” He carefully places a bookmark between the pages. “I was just about to make myself some dinner anyway.”

“I didn’t know you cooked.” More accurately, she didn’t think any of the brothers cooked - she had never seen a single pot on the stove.

And when he smirks, eyes glittering and excited, she swallows. “Then you are in for a treat.”

(Later, Damon comes home to find them fast asleep on the couch, their empty plates on the table and some classic film still playing the TV. He frowns but doesn’t say anything. He’d rather see their faces in the morning.)


End file.
